It's the way you smile
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: COMPLETED!Rated T for foul language and inappropriate scenes in the future. Summary: It's the way she's always smiling that makes him think that she never cries, but really behind her eyes, are hidden tears that fall for him.
1. The beginning of the end

It's the way you smile.

_Misstress Hanako_

_**Summary: It's the way she's always smiling that makes him think that she never cries, but really behind her eyes, are hidden tears that fall for him.**_

_R-RING! R-RING!_

_"Hello?"A feminine voice answered._

_"You ready?"A musculine voice replied._

_"As ready as I can be."Was all she said before she hung up. Her name, Kagome Higurashi. 17 year old and a senior in high school. She wasn't the most popularist, nor the most lameist. She was just herself, that's what makes everyone--well almost everyone, love her. Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was set. She wore a ripped jean and a teal t-shirt. Kagome also had on white flip-flops, and wore her hair up into a messy bun._

_DING-DONG!_

_"Oh?! That must be Kouga."Kagome rushed to the door and opened it. Kouga Ookami was Kagome's good friend, which actually secretly like Kagome. He's a bit flirtatious, but everyone knows that, even his girlfriend Ayame, which he dated since junior year. He's a bit muscular and hair long brown hair that he ties it up. Ayame Higure, was also a friend of Kagome's and Kagome was the one that hooked Kouga and Ayame together. _

_"Hey, beautiful."Kouga smirked at Kagome bewildernly. Kagome just simply rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arms._

_"Yeah, yeah Kouga. Enough flattering and let's go or else Miroku will get upset."Kagome walked rght past him. Kouga chuckled and follow Kagome's lead and went into his white lamborgini._

_"So when does Miroku's party start?"Kouga asked quietly as he notice Kagome seemed bored looking out the window._

_"Oh...I think around seven thirty."Kagome replied looking a her watch._

_"Alright, we wont be late then since it's only seven."Kouga nodded. Kagome just smiled and agreed._

_The ride there was a bit motionless and awkward, but that was Kagome. She and Kouga knew that if there was nothing to talk about, Kagome would go quiet and leave the whole entire place with tension._

_"Hey Kouga..."Kagome called out of the blue, still looking out the window in a dazed._

_"Yeah? What's up?"Kouga asked._

_"Do you think __**he'll**__ be there?"Kagome still asking._

_"Well...I suppose."Kouga eyed Kagome who flinched abit when he said that. He knew who Kagome was referring to, and to be honest, he hated who Kagome was referring to. Eversince sophomore year, everything changed for everyone...even Kagome. And he knew Kagome deserved better. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Just wondering, you know?"Kagome replied. Still in deep thought._

_"Come one now Kagome! You aint going to let that jerk get in your way of partying like a rockstar right?"Kouga tried lightening up the mood, and Kagome just simply giggled._

_"No! Of course not!"Kagome smiled."Thanks Kouga, you are always someone to rely on." Kouga just chuckled and parked in the drive way of Miroku's home._

_"You know I got your SIDE Kagome."He winked at her and she bursted out laughing."Well, we're here. I wonder if Ayame is there already with Sango?"_

_"Pretty muc, she told me that she was going to go pick up Sango."Kagome answered his question, and he just nodded. Kagome's stomach was in a knotted because of __**him**__. He was in there, and she knew for sure...but she had to face him even though things happened two years ago._

_'Here we go, Kagome...you can do this! You see him at school everyday.' Kagome huffed and walked beside Kouga and knocked on the door._

_The door opened and it revealed __**him**__, InuYasha Taishou. InuYasha Taishou was an old term friend you can say. He had silver hair and amber eyes. Muscular and captain of the football team, along with Kouga. Their friends, but Kouga still despises him for what he did to Kagome. He looked at Kouga for a minute and then at Kagome, his eyes soften but then went bold again._

_"What's up man? Come in."InuYasha said shaking Kouga's hand and nodding towards Kagome's direction. She just gave him a soft smile and walked right past without saying a word. InuYasha just looked at Kagome with a single glance and hurtful eyes and closed the door._

_"Miroku!! We're here as expected!" Kagome giggled and ran up the stairs while Kouga shook his head and followed. InuYasha just watched Kagome run up and felt himself smile and he chuckled at Kouga who was walked slowly behind her. _

_"Kagome..."InuYasha whispered. Things screwed up from what he expected. He never thought things could turn out the way they were now. But now it turned out like this. InuYasha raked his right hand through his silver locks. _

_...He never understood what he __**really **__did wrong._

_..  
_

_-------_

so what do you guys think? should I continue?


	2. Without you

_It's the way you smile._

_Misstress Hanako_

_**Summary: It's the way she's always smiling that makes him think that she never cries, but really behind her eyes, are hidden tears that fall for him.**_

_CHAPTER TWO: Without you_

_The party was just beginning, since everyone was here. Kagome was jumping excitingly because she couldn't wait until they got the karaoke started. She really couldn't wait until the party started. Sango Taijiya, Kagome's best friend since first grade and even till now they have been best friends. She has long hair that is brunette and hazelnut colored eyes. She was sweet, yet rough around the edges. Sango just sat at the couch next to Miroku and Ayame as they watched Kagome jump up and down excitingly. Miroku Houshii, a good friend of Kagome and InuYasha also. He secretly liked Sango and they both knew they had feelings for eachother. He was tall and abit muscular. A lecherous guy, you should say. He had brown hair that was chin length, that he tied. Miroku just simply chuckled at Kagome's childness. Ayame Higure was Kouga's girlfriend. She had orange hair that was wavy and shoulder length. Green orbs that you can just melt in and she was the athletic type. Ayame just laughed out loud at Kagome._

_InuYasha was at the other side of the couch, just sitting there with Kikyo Sonata in his arms. Kikyo Sonata, she was InuYasha's current girlfriend...eversince sophmore year. She had pitch black hair that wasn't as long as Kagome's and she had grey orbs while Kagome had brown. You can say she looked exactly like Kagome. Kikyo smiled at Kagome's sillyness and frowned because of what happened, even until this day...did she feel real bad about what had happened, but Kikyo knew that the past was the past, and nothing could change that. They just had to move on with their futures and hopefully the past was forgiven. InuYasha just watched envious as Kagome went to hug her current boyfriend's arm, Houjo Akitoki. Houjo Akitoki, as said before was Kagome's current boyfriend that she had been dating since junior year. He had short golden brown hair and beautitful blue eyes. He'd been there for Kagome when __**he**__ wasn't. That's why she was grateful. Kagome smiled softly at Houjo and gave him a peck on the lips as he said he wll go help Miroku with the other things. There was a pain in InuYasha's chest as Kagome gave Houjo another long passionate kiss. _

_'That would of been me...' InuYasha thought to himself sadly._

_"InuYasha?"Kikyo shifted her position uncomfortably. InuYasha just looked down at Kikyo and smiled at her sadly and told her he needed to go hel Miroku as well. She only gave him a peck and got up to sit in a different place. He was a bit disappointed because Kikyo didn't give him a long passionate kiss like Kagome did Houjo, but he knew that even if Kikyo did, he wouldn't be pleased...since it wasn't from Kagome._

_"Is something wrong, Kikyo?"Kagome asked Kikyo gently. Kikyou just gave her an envious look and then shook her head. InuYasha looked at Kagome and Kagome just smiled softly and waved at him as he did her._

_"So, let's get this party cracken!"Sango shouted and put some loud music on. Everyone was dancing except for Kagome and Kikyo. They just sat down and looked around awkwardly. Kikyo was the one to break the silence._

_"It's been a while since we talked Kagome."Kikyo stated. Kagome turned to her and nodded._

_"Yeah, it has."Kagome replied._

_"So, how have you been?"Kikyo asked._

_"I've been good, and how about yourself?"Kagome asked back._

_"Decent."Kikyo answered. Kagome only nodded and went back to dazing off. "How are you and Houjo keeping up? Good, I assume?"_

_"Yes, very. And you and...InuYash..a??"Kagome asked softly, and flinched when she said his name. Kikyo turn to her and gave her a soft emotionless look and nodded._

_"Again, decent."She answered bluntly. Suddenly the boys came in and Miroku was the first to break it._

_"Kagome! Karaoke is set! Let's go!"Miroku shouted loud enough for Kagome to sit there and suddenly jump up with glee._

_"Yes!!! Alrighty, let's go!!!" Kagome ran ahead of everyone, happily. In a flash, everyone was downstairs waiting for their superstar to come out and sing._

_The lights turned off._

_The microphone was on._

_And her crowd was in awed to what was coming ahead of them._

_She walked up to the crowd, dressed in a long glamorous red dress. Nothing special, she just wanted to sing her heart out._

_The spotlight turned on and there she was, InuYasha's beauty. Standing on stage, not even noticing him staring at her as she looked into Houjo's eyes._

_The music started playing and Kagome took the microphone to her lips and begun..._

_"As I sit here and think  
about all that I'm missing  
all that I'm missing  
I've got everything that  
I could ever ask for but you..."_

_Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him._

_  
"all my past time is spent  
wondering how you've been  
wondering how you've been  
but the more that you're on my mind  
I'm just lonely and blue can't you see..."_

_InuYasha looked at her knowing this song was for him._

_"Why can't you be with me to hold me tight?  
Just being with you will make everything better and bright"_

_She knew where she was going._

_"I wanna have you by my side  
you always make it right  
And without you my heart starts to cry..."_

_Right now, the stage was set for him and her only. Kagome knew that._

_"How will I ever go on?  
how will I stay strong?  
Do you see without you, my soul dies?"_

_Sango knew where this was going also. So did everyone that was in the crowd, they all knew what happened to both Kagome and InuYasha...they all sympathized. Even Kikyo._

_"I stayed up all night  
remembering what we had  
remembering what we had  
And I can't sleep a wink  
cuz thinking of you makes me sad  
yes you do..."_

_Kagome could feel tears forming at the end of her eyes. InuYasha could smell them._

_"...I can't seem to shake you off my mind  
Just wanna go back in time to just press rewind..."_

_Kagome had memories of the past flashing in her head, while she sanged this._

_"I wanna have you by my side  
you always make it right  
And without you my heart starts to cry  
how will I ever go on?  
how will I stay strong?  
Do you see without you, my soul dies...?"_

_'How do this song know so much about me?'Kagome thought as she sanged._

_"You're all that I want  
you're all that I need  
So why don't you come back baby please...!!" _

_InuYasha wasn't amazed at how Kagome can sing so well, she use to sing him to sleep all the time._

_"I want to have you by my side  
you always make it right  
And without you my heart starts to cry  
how will I ever go on?  
how will I stay strong?  
Do you see without you, my soul dies...?"_

_Kikyo felt a pang inside her heart, it wasn't jealousy. It was guilt._

_"I wanna have you by my side  
you always make it right  
And without you my heart starts to cry  
How will I ever go on?  
how will I stay strong?  
Do you see without you, my soul dies...?"_

_Kagome finished and everyone clapped. Kagome wiped the tears at the end of her eyes and said. "Arigatou! This song is called Without you by Kiss. Dedicated to a very special someone in the past." Kagome took one last glance at InuYasha and walked off to Houjo arms and gave him a long passionate kiss._

_...InuYasha just stood there stunged at what could of been his._

_-----------------------_

that's it for now! Wow, long chapter!xD You should listen to the song without you by kiss, not the rock band!XD but anyways, listen to it and it'll make you tear!


	3. Stand in the rain

_It's the way you smile._

_Misstress Hanako_

_**Summary: It's the way she's always smiling that makes him think that she never cries, but really behind her eyes, are hidden tears that fall for him.**_

**_A/N:JUST EDITED SOME MISTAKES!_**

_CHAPTER THREE: Stand in the Rain_

_"__She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down"_

_After the karaoke, the tiny group went outside to freshen up. Kagome was lead, walking hand in hand with Houjo. Kagome looked at him with sorrow that were glinted inside of them. Houjo had noticed this, but didn't know what to do...so he only squeezed her hand and smiled softly down at his beloved._

_InuYasha had noticed this, and looked at his feet. Kikyo just put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. She just reassured him that everything was going to be okay. He simply nodded. He thought about that day that everything had changed..._

_**flashback**_

_**A 15 year old girl came running out of her school with tears that she was holding back. Panting with every step she took. Unable to breathe anymore, she was furious, humiliated, takened back, and utterly shocked. **_

_**After her was a young boy with silver hair and amber eyes, following her. Screaming for her to come back, for her to not misunderstand. He didn't understand why she had run away from him, why she WAS running away. All he knew was that he was walkng towards his girlfriend, Kagome, and then she just smiled sadly and ran the opposite direction from him.**_

_**"Kagome!" He called out. "Kagome!! What's wrong!?!"**_

_**end flashback**_

_Kagome was out at Miroku's little park in the back._

_"She won't turn around...  
...The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down"_

_She had fast flashbacks of that day..._

_**flashback**_

_**Kagome ran as fast as she could, away from him. InuYasha...he adoring boyfriend she had dated for the past 2 years. Was the rumors actually true? Did he really not love her anymore...? Did he really skipped out their plans for the weekend to just hang out with his ex-girlfriend Kikyo?**_

_**She ran out of the school only to hear InuYasha's footsteps closly behind hers. Today she had entered the school building only to find everyone telling her secretly that they saw InuYasha and Kikyo hanging out at the mall, smiling and talking like nothing ever happened between them. Kagome was shocked, she didn't even know about this, all she remembered was InuYasha had told her that he was busy and had to blow off Kagome and his plans.**_

_**Kagome didn't believe this at first, but when she greeted InuYasha, she had asked him sweetly..**_

_**"So InuYasha...how was your weekend? Why couldn't you come hang out with me?"Kagome was eager to see his expression. She looked at him closely, and what she saw was, utter confusion, and a tint of...happiness? **_

_**Kagome only smiled when he had responded he had business with his family he had to attend to. Kagome was sadden at what was a lie he had told her. The rest of the day she had ignored him and at the end of the day when he was walking towards her waving happily, Kagome couldn't stand it and ran away.**_

_**And now she was here...**_

_**In the parking lot of the school.**_

_"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain..."_

_**She ran to the park across the street to the swings and sat down slowly. The swing swiggering slowly and infront of her was a very confused, and pissed off InuYasha.**_

_**"**__She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down."_

_**"Why the hell did you fucken run away wench?!"InuYasha shouted angrily at Kagome, which made Kagome flinched.**_

_**"InuYasha..."was all Kagome's response."Is it true...?"**_

_**InuYasha froze. "...What do you mean?"**_

_"..So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain."_

_**"Are you really tired of me that you blew off our plans? Please don't lie to me anymore."Kagome stated tears sprouting at the corner of her eyes. InuYasha smelt them and didn't know what to say. There was a thundering noise and in a flash, rain started falling.**_

_"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found"_

_**"Kagome...please, don't misunderstand...--"he was cut off.**_

_**"How am I not to misunderstand?! I hear it from everyone, I asked you, you lied. And by the look of your expression, it's not giving me a reassuring answer!! How am I not to misunderstand!? You tell me. Give me a possible reason why I should even smile knowing my boyfriend was out with his ex-girlfriend at the mall??!" Kagome shouted griefly as tears flowed down, and rain washed them away.**_

_**"Kagome--"**_

_**"Don't 'Kagome' me! You know very well that I am right...!! I'm sorry InuYasha..."Kagome looked InuYasha in the eye directly. InuYasha noticed this, her sorrow and sadness that lingered in her brown dull eyes. InuYasha knew what was happening..."I put up with your ego for so long, it's only until I loose my patience. I really don't understand any of this anymore...I've been standing in her shadow for way too long. I don't think that I can go on knowing that you still have her in your heart, but me by your side. The best thing in this relationship is that there is no relationship at all. It wasn't meant for us, and I know that you can do better and be more happier knowing that it's really HER that is by your side and not just a copy. I'm not going to stand by you anymore, I realized that without me by your side, you'd be more happy..."**_

_**"**__So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain ..."_

_**InuYasha was shocked at her momentarily words that struck him into two.**_

_**"We should go our own ways...--"Kagome was cut off by InuYasha.**_

_**"What are you talking about?! How'd you know I'm not happy?!"InuYasha shouted back angrily at Kagome.**_

_**"Because...I saw the happiness this morning of just talking to her again."Kagome said and started walking away."...I'm sorry that it had to end this way, but hopefully we can still start were we last left off before any of this. Just forget that we had a relationship. This may do better than you and me having awkward moments. This may be our last time we talk to eachother by ourselves again...So goodbye InuYasha. Remember, I really truely loved you."And with that spoken she walked away, leaving a brokened hanyou alone in the park, in the rain.**_

_**end flash back**_

_Rain started pouring as Kagome thought of that day. She looked up as her face was being washed by the tiny drops that was washing her. _

_She glanced at the hanyou that was sitting on top the slide with Kikyo beside him. Kagome then glanced at Houjo and smiled as he was hugging her from behind. She leaned on him and he gave her pressure back to assure her, she wasn't going to fall._

_Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Kouga were at the deck staring the the four. _

_"Why did things go like this...?"Sango asked suddenly. InuYasha being half-demon could hear from afar and was tense listening carefully._

_"My dear Sango, life has it's unexpecting changed."Miroku responded. Kouga just narrowed his eyes._

_"This is fucken bull shit. Kagome had deserved better, I don't know how she put up with him for so long to only feel like shit in the end..."Kouga stated with fury. Ayame just sighed. InuYasha was angry at what Kouga had said, but he knew it was true...He took a look at Kagome to find Houjo hugging her, keeping her warm and Kagome was smiling sofly, a sad smile...he knew. He looked back at Kikyo who just stared up at the nightful raining sky._

_He knew what he was doing back then...but what he didn't realize was that __**he didn't realize what he had...until it was gone**_

_----------------------_

So? R&R!! Give me some helful responses also!!

_-----------------------_


	4. Gomenasai

_It's the way you smile._

_Misstress Hanako_

_**Summary: It's the way she's always smiling that makes him think that she never cries, but really behind her eyes, are hidden tears that fall for him.**_

_CHAPTER FOUR: Gomenasai_

_The gang went inside, because of the rain. The four in the play ground all wet and soaked up._

_"Kagome, Houjo! You both are more drentched than InuYasha and Kikyo!"Sango giggled. Kagome laughed abit and looked at Kikyo than InuYasha...her gazed stopped as she notice he looked back at her. _

_"Kagome, you can borrow my large t-shirt and a short I brung."Houjo asked. _

_"No, it's okay."Kagome shook her head."You need it, you too are also wet."_

_"But, you are more important."Houjo insisted. Kagome's eyes soften._

_"__What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl.."_

_"Alright Houjo...thanks."Kagome went to the bathroom to change as Houjo gave her his extra clothing. Everyone just went to the living room to hang out. Kouga was holding on to Ayame, and InuYasha sat next to Kikyo, as Sango sat in a nearby chair, Miroku in between the two couples and Houjo standing at the window.Kagome came out ten minutes after with the t-shirt that was grey and ended at her knees, and a baggy shorts. She had her hair tied up. Everyone smiled at Kagome's sillyness as she tripped over Sango's foot walking towards Houjo._

_"Kagome! Clumsy now are we?!"Ayame shouted laughing.__ Kagome just humph and walked over to Houjo and tapped his shoulder quietly._

_"Huh?"Houjo looked over at Kagome. She smiled lightly, causing him to smile and pull her towards him._

_"You okay?"Kagome asked. He simply nodded and nuzzled his head in between her neck. _

_"__When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed..."_

_Everyone just chatted and Miroku brung in some snacks to eat upon. Kagome laid in Houjo's arms for a bit, a vision of the past flashed in her head._

_**flashback**_

_**A lightning struck and caused a black out for a moment. Which only two teenagers were home alone. Kagome was holding onto InuYasha for dear life.**_

_**"I-InuYasha?! Did you see that?!?"Kagome asked voice shaky. He only smirked for a bit and pulled the young girl into his arms.**_

_**"Shh, don't worry Kagome...I'll always be here to hold you and keep you warm."InuYasha sad comfortly. Kagome smiled and gave him a peck on the lips and leaned onto him and soon fell asleep as did InuYasha.**_

_**end flashback**_

_"Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now..."_

_With this in her mind, Kagome smiled sadly about how ironic that was. Now she was in the arms of Houjo...not InuYasha. _

_"Why do I feel as though it was all my fault...?"Kagome whispered silently that only Houjo and InuYasha could hear._

_"...Kagome. Don't blame yourself, things happen for a reason."Houjo answered her. InuYasha's ears dropped and he quickly regain full composer._

_"What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain,"_

_InuYasha looked at Kikyo for a moment. She looked back at him, knowing he was looking at her. She knew what he was thinking, he knew she knew. That was the Kikyo he had known._

_"When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself"_

_By now it was late around one in the morning. Everyone was about ready to go home._

_"Thanks ladies and gentle men for showing up as expected."Miroku said in a manly fashion._

_"No problemo, dude. Anytime. Just give us a call."Kouga said walking towards the main door. Houjo was holding Kagome in his arms. After he had comforted her, she fell asleep thinking about...__**him**_

_"Hey Houjo, I can take Kagome home. You look whiped out."Kouga said taking Kagome out of his arms. Houjo just nodded and told Kouga to take care of Kagome, since he trusted Kouga with Kagome. "You got it." Kouga put Kagome in the passenger seat, ready to leave. He turned back to Ayame and gave her a quick kiss and told her to drive her and Sango home safely. He looked back at InuYasha, shaking his hand and telling him and Kikyo to be careful. He waved back to Miroku and got inside his car. _

_"Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now"_

_He head a knock at his window, he opened it and there was InuYasha. InuYasha bent down to Kouga's window._

_"Take care of Kagome man."InuYasha said sternly and Kouga just nodded. "Hey Kouga, thanks for being there for Kagome, especially when she needed it." Kouga just gave InuYasha a straight look and replied..._

_"Why wouldn't I...?"With that said he started his engine and waved InuYasha off and drove towards Kagome's home. InuYasha looked at them go before he got in his red mercades and drove Kikyo home._

_"What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege"_

_Kouga looked over at Kagome for a minute seeing she had a frown on her face. She flustered her eyes open and batted her long eyelashes._

_"You heard what he said?"Kouga stated._

_"When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away..."_

_Kagome looked over out at the window, tears falling delicately down her face."Why does he keep doing this to me?"_

_Kouga sympathized. "Maybe he actually still cares for you."_

_"Why did he do __**that**__ then?"Kagome cried as she hugged her knees, tears falling down on her knees._

_"People do stupid things."Kouga replied._

_"Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now.."_

_Kagome cried even more, knowing that InuYasha knew his mistake. Knowing that how long she lived, she will always keep this behind her heart. Knowing that she really wanted to forgive him, and just run back into his opened arms._

_"Kagome, don't waste your time sulking. You can do something better than sit there and cry."Kouga tried lightenly things up. Kagome giggled and wiped her tears away._

_"Thanks Kouga. You really do know how to make me smile when I can't."Kagome said wiping away her tears._

_"Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now..."_

_InuYasha was listening to the radio as he dropped off Kikyo. He heard a song that seemed to know him so well._

_"Gomenasai, by Tatu..."InuYasha whispered softly."Kagome...I never needed a friend like I do now..."_

_----------------------_

Aha! Finished with chapter 4, so...what do you think? Should I change the summary, not very catchy. Okay R&R!!

_-----------------------_


	5. Porcelain Heart

_It's the way you smile._

_Misstress Hanako_

_**Summary: It's the way she's always smiling that makes him think that she never cries, but really behind her eyes, are hidden tears that fall for him.**_

_CHAPTER FIVE: Porcelain Heart_

_Kagome went inside Kouga reached her house. She waved and walked inside. Kouga just sighed a bit and went towards his apartment. Kagome opened the doors to find her mother sleeping over on the couch. Kagome stiffled a smile and went and got her mother a blanket and walked upstairs to her room. She turned on the lights and closed the doors. Turning on the radio, she froze when a familiar song came on. Almost breaking her into tears._

_"__Broken heart one more time  
Pick yourself up, why even cry  
Broken pieces in your hands  
Wonder how you'll make it whole..."_

_Kagome stumbled to the end of her bed to sit and listen to the sad melody that was playing on the radio. Reminding her of haunted past memories that was coming up again._

_"__You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart of mine, of mine..."_

_Tears now dripping. Kagome needed to talk to InuYasha, no matter what. She just needed to hear his voice, telling her that everything was going to be alright...so she went to grab her cell phone and she stopped by the dial tone._

_"What if he doesn't want to talk to me...?"Kagome asked herself. She accidentally pressed talk and the next thing she knew was she was waiting for him to pick up._

_"Someone said "A broken heart  
Would sting at first then make you stronger"  
You wonder why this pain remains  
Were hearts made whole just to break ..." _

_InuYasha heard his cell as he got off his bed. He looked at the screen and it read, "Kagome Higurashi." His heart thumped. Why would she be calling at this hour? And to talk about what...? He picked up._

_"..Hello?"InuYasha spoked. He heard silence and was about to hang up until he heard a squeek._

_"InuYasha..."Kagome stiffled before sobbing silently, knowing that InuYasha can hear her clearly._

_"You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change  
And mend this porcelain heart...of mine,"_

_"Kagome!? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"InuYasha asked suddenly worried for the young woman that was on the other side of the phone._

_"I don't know what to do..."Kagome said softly."Why are things the way they are now, InuYasha?" InuYasha's eyes sadden a little._

_"Kagome, I really don't know what to say, because either way...even if you forgave me. I still won't forgive myself."InuYasha spoke surprising Kagome."You know, __**it's the way you are always smiling that makes you think you don't cry**__...Kagome."_

_Kagome cried loudly, loud enough for InuYasha to let one or two tears slipped off his eyes._

_"Creator only You take brokenness  
And create it into beauty once again..."_

_"Oh, InuYasha...Nomatter what, things are still going to be awkward between us. You now have, Kikyo...and I now have Houjo."Kagome slurred abit. InuYasha flinching as Kagome said this._

_"I know..."InuYasha replied back."But Kagome, you know that whenever you need me, don't hesitate to come to me like you go to Kouga and Miroku...I'm still your friend as well. Just don't ignore me like the past two years you been doing." Kagome only mumbled a 'umhm' to him. _

_"InuYasha...you know that there is still going to be awkwardness between us, and even if we got this settled...I can still feel the suspense and tension between us."Kagome stated._

_"Yeah...but we can't do nothing about that."InuYasha said looking down._

_"I really don't know what to say InuYasha...I just couldn't handle the sorrow and sadness between us."Kagome said softly._

_"Yeah...I know."InuYasha replied._

_"You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change..."_

_"Well it's already really late...so go to sleep InuYasha. I'll...see you at school on Monday..."Kagome said hesitantly. _

_"Alright...goodnight Kagome."InuYasha said before hanging up.'My Kagome...'_

_"Yeah..."Kagome said and hung up._

_"You know, you pray  
This can't be the way  
You cry, you say  
Something's gotta change..."_

_Kagome looked at the radio for abit. She could still sense the tension that lingers in the air between her and InuYasha, some though had been settled back._

_"And mend this porcelain heart please,  
mend this porcelain heart of mine,  
of mine  
Creator mend this heart..."_

_Kagome turned off the radio and jumped into bed hugging her bear that InuYasha had bought for her. Thinking about her one and only hanyou...InuYasha._

_InuYasha layed there in his bed, staring at the ceiling and the first thing that came to his mind was Kagome's smiling face. _

_"Goodnight my Kagome."InuYasha said quietly before falling into a light slumber._

_----------------------_

Wow! I got two chapters done in one day!xD I must be full of it!:DD Well what do you think? I loosened up some tension, I figured too much isn't too good, for such a long time.;) Okay R&R! Oh, and listen to the song "Porcelain Heart" by Barlow Girl. It's a nice, sad melody! Okay, I'll update later.;)

_-----------------------_


	6. Dreaming

_It's the way you smile._

_Misstress Hanako_

_**Summary: It's the way she's always smiling that makes him think that she never cries, but really behind her eyes, are hidden tears that fall for him.**_

_CHAPTER SIX: Dreaming_

_**"Oh, InuYasha!"Kagome shouted out, breathing heavily. Smiling she turned her head to find InuYasha laying next to her, breathing hard as well. He pulled her arm and hugged her as they were laying in an open field. **_

_**"Kagome, you know that I'll always love you right?"InuYasha said to her. Kagome looked up into InuYasha's eyes and nodded, kissing him gently in the process.**_

_**"InuYasha...as do I."Kagome responded, obligations to her to make him feel happy and fuzzy inside as well. He looked down to the woman he loved, oh so much. Her beautiness. Not just the way she looked, but the way acted and in all...her simple smile. He nuzzled his head into her neck and hugged her closer.**_

_**"Thank you, Kagome."InuYasha held onto her for dear life. Kagome giggled and held him closer.**_

_InuYasha woke up, remembering about that day. _

_"Why would I suddenly dream about that...?"InuYasha asked himself. He looked at his phone to find 2 missed calls from Kikyo. He sadden at the thought about being with Kikyo when Kagome was all he can think about. He felt like a two-face using someone type of guy...but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to be lonely. InuYasha knew though...Kikyo knew, that InuYasha couldn't be with her when it was always about Kagome. So he had to break it to her, someday...and that day is going to be today._

_He called her, waiting for her to pick up._

_"InuYasha...you got my calls, I assume?"Kikyo's voice was heard through the other side._

_"Yeah, hey Kikyo, why don't we meet up somewhere today? I have something I want to talk about."InuYasha said sternly as Kikyo agreed._

_He got himself ready for their last "date." He had remembered his talk he had with Kagome. She sounded so fragile, so delicate, about to break as he knew her tears were falling gently from her face._

_InuYasha got ready, wearing a red polo and a faded black jeans with his dr. martens. He climbed into his red mercades and drove off to Kikyo's house to pick her up. InuYasha was nervous about this day, knowing that it was to come._

_He honked and about 2 minutes later, Kikyo approached his car. She was wearing a white tank top with a red skirt, and red heels to match. Kikyo opened the passenger seat door and sat in. Smiling at InuYasha, he just nodded back at her and drove towards the city. They approached the diner they were going to eat at. Kikyo was excited because this was Kikyo's favorite place, and it had been a while since Kikyo was here. It was 'Firin' Wild.'_

_"So, InuYasha?"Her deep voice spoke."What did you wanted to talk about?"InuYasha sat down at a table. He looked at Kikyo for a bit as a waitress came over to their table to ask them for their orders._

_"You know the usual, Uta."InuYasha spoke as the girl nodded and went off. Kikyo smiled a bit and turned over to InuYasha._

_"Kikyo..."InuYasha started. Kikyo looked at him, knowing somehow InuYasha was nervous about something. She could always predict him so well. That was the InuYasha she knew, so predictable...Kagome's InuYasha. The food had came and was set on their table. Kikyo took a sip of her drink._

_"Yes, InuYasha?"Kikyo responded._

_"Kikyo...you know how things have been going unexpectingly...disabled for the past two years?"InuYasha asked Kikyo. She just simple nodded."I just don't know if I can take it anymore...I know you and me have been through alot...but--"_

_"You still have feelings for Kagome."Kikyo answered that for him. He looked at her with guilt, knowing that he had been with Kikyo for all this time."I understand, InuYasha."_

_"Kikyo, I don't want you to be apart this anymore. I want you to know though, we still are friends, I just need some time to get through this and--"he was cut off again._

_"Kagome is the one that maybe can be the resolve?"Kikyo answered, again. InuYasha nodded."InuYasha, maybe this is for the best. I want both you and Kagome to fix this mishab...I knew from the beginning that you and me weren't going to last...so I wish you the best on your relationship with Kagome. Tell her I give her my blessings."_

_Kikyo understood this all. InuYasha just sighed in relief that she didn't go balistic on him. After they finished eating, InuYasha sent her home and gave her one last hug before he drove off to a park to seldom things down. He walked to the swings and sat down. InuYasha heard a twig snap._

_"Didn't know you would be here at a time like this..."A feminime voice was heard. InuYasha was startled, but yet felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside him, telling him that his love was here, he then smiled._

_"Same for you, Kagome."Sensing her presence as she sat down next to him. "What are you doing here? It's not safe for a woman, out at night like this." InuYasha stated._

_"I just needed some fresh air." Kagome responded._

_"What a coincidence..."InuYasha said and pedaled his feet abit. Kagome giggled and then frowned."What's wrong?"_

_"Don't this feel like a dream?"Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded, he never expected to see Kagome at a time like this."Today...Houjo broke up with me."InuYasha could smell a sensation of salt. He looked over at Kagome with disbelief, Houjo...the nice guy breaking up with Kagome??_

_"What?! Why would he do that?!"InuYasha said his patience bursting every second as he can only stare at Kagome's delicate form. _

_"He told me that...he didn't want to be a burden to me. Because he knew that I was still in depression, and that by him being in my way, He couldn't surpass the thought of me leaving him in the near by future, so he told me to leave him now so he wouldn't go crazy when it was unexpected."Kagome reassured him._

_"Wow...that was a bit unexpected."InuYasha laughed a bit, then seldom down."How...creepy!" Kagome looked at InuYasha before asking him._

_"What's so creepy huh?!"Kagome raised her voice and hit him lightly on the arm._

_"I broke up with Kikyo today also..."InuYasha said sadly. Kagome's eyes widen and she mumbled a sorry and put her head down._

_For what seemed like years, Kagome finally spoke, "Why did you break up with her?"_

_"We..we both decided on this. She told me that she knew what was going on and I told her I don't want her to be involve in any of my feelings that doesn't seem to effect her. I think she deserves better...she had given alot of love...but it's just not what I want.."InuYasha spoke. Kagome snapped her heard towards InuYasha, becoming furous._

_"What's what you want then huh!? I don't get you men, when us women give you all the love you need, with all our hearts, you just throw them away, like it's nothing. A waste of time. We too are human beings with feelings like you guys. Yet you all don't seem to notice the love that is given to you from the bottom of our hearts!!"Kagome shouted, raising her voice even more. InuYasha simply watched her take out all her anger on him, yelling at him like it was his fault. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore._

_"Do you even know what you are saying?! Do you want to know what I want?"InuYasha spoke as Kagome looked at him sternly._

_"By throwing away a precious love like Kikyo's...it could just very well be so important now huh? Leaving her picking up her ownself..."Kagome stated, not listening to InuYasha._

_"You don't even know what I want."InuYasha stated back at Kagome. Kagome glared at him and frowned, sighing._

_"What do you want then?"Kagome said sitting back down, this time it was InuYasha who stood up infront of Kagome. Face to face with her. Looking at her straight in the eyes._

_"You."InuYasha stated pulling her face to him and kissing her hard, long, but delicate. Showing her how much love he has. Kagome was startled at first but gave in and kissed him back, leaning into him and putting pressure. InuYasha finally pulled back and was breathing heavily."You know Kagome?"_

_"Hm?"Kagome responded, still in a daze._

_"This feels like I'm dreaming."With that said InuYasha kissed her one more time. As the stars gleamed down at the two loving couple, twinkling in their happiness. _

_----------------------_

Sorry, I updated abit longer than usual. Was at a bomfire and then a party, and then got very tired. Plus, I was lacking some inspiration to write. Well I updated, and I hope you guys like what you are reading. Give me a comment about what you think okay? Thanks! R&R... PS-not the end yet.

_-----------------------_


	7. Her smile

_It's the way you smile._

_Misstress Hanako_

_**Summary: It's the way she's always smiling that makes him think that she never cries, but really behind her eyes, are hidden tears that fall for him.**_

_CHAPTER SEVEN: Her smile_

_Kikyo walked away from InuYasha's car. She felt a little bit down from what had happened. Trying to cherish her last 2 year memories of her and InuYasha. She walked towards the park she and InuYasha first met. She already knew how InuYasha felt, and if she really loved InuYasha, she would let him have his happiness._

_  
She thought about all her memories with InuYasha, some she barely remembered. Most of the time, she was just a friend sitting by him, listening to him as he sobbed about what had happened between the two torned lovers. Kikyo was nothing more than a friend to InuYasha, and Kikyo knew that. She delt with the consequence of loosing the one she loved. InuYasha said this alot to Kikyo though..._

_**flashback**_

_**  
InuYasha's head was in Kikyo's lap as he finished sobbing.**_

_**"You know Kikyo..?"He spoke quietly.**_

_**  
"Yes, InuYasha?"Kikyo asked.**_

_**"It's the way Kagome's always smiling that made me think that she never cried."InuYasha said softly.**_

_**"I know, InuYasha..."Kikyo nodded and patted his head, as he tried to get some slumber.**_

_**end flashback**_

_Kikyo thought about when she and InuYasha gotten into an arguement._

_**flashback**_

_**"Why?! InuYasha!! Why can't I be apart of your heart?"Kikyo shouted tears falling down her face. Yes, she was jealous...all InuYasha ever talked about was Kagome, and Kikyo was getting tired of it.**_

_**"Kikyo...You'll never understand the relationship I had with Kagome.."InuYasha said eyeing her.**_

_**"I wont if you don't tell me! What does she have? What qualities do she contain that I can't have?"Kikyo asked.**_

_**"Kikyo...there's no quality that she contains. All she did was heal me mentally and physically with her smile."InuYasha stated. Kikyo looked at him and understood. "Plus, she loved me when I wasn't with you before, and even until now she did...she mended my brokens wounds with her tenderness...Something that you never thought about before leaving me..."**_

_**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to misunderstand."Kikyo knew now, that Kagome never intended to be a bad person when Kagome loved InuYasha and took him away from Kikyo.**_

_**end flashback**_

_Kikyo already knew that when she and InuYasha broke up, Kagome was their to mend his vulnerable wounds. And Kikyo felt guilty, letting InuYasha hurt...but things happened to be the way they were now. She and InuYasha are over with, just now a faded memory. She walked and there she saw InuYasha and Kagome sitting at the swings talking. Kagome was yelling at InuYasha for some reason. As she got closer, she heard more._

_"What's what you want then huh!? I don't get you men, when us girls give you all the love you need, with all our hearts, you just throw them away, like it's nothing. A waste of time. We too are human beings with feelings like you guys. Yet you all don't seem to notice the love that is given to you from the bottom of our hearts!!"Kagome shouted, raising her voice even more. InuYasha simple watched her take out all her anger on him, yelling at him like it was his fault. Fnally, he couldn't take it anymore. Kikyo stared at Kagome with gentle eyes. Kagome was so kind towards Kikyo, and even though Kikyo was the reason they broke up, Kagome never blamed Kikyo..._

_"Do you even know what you are saying?! Do you want to know what I want?"InuYasha spoke as Kagome looked at him sternly. Kikyo looked over at InuYasha, no doubt he didn't know she was there. He was too busy into the conversation to smell Kikyo's scent._

_"By throwing away a precious love like Kikyo's...it could just very well be so important now huh? Leaving her picking up her ownself..."Kagome stated, not listening to InuYasha. Kikyo looked down at her feet,'Precious?'She thought._

_"You don't even know what I want."InuYasha stated back at Kagome. Kagome glared at him and frowned, sighing._

_"What do you want then?"Kagome said sitting back down, this time it was InuYasha who stood up infront of Kagome. Face to face with her. Looking at her straight in the eyes._

_"You."InuYasha stated pulling her face to him and kissing her hard, long, but delicate. Showing her how much love he has. Kikyo's breathe was caught in her throat. Kagome was startled at first but gave in and kissed him back, leaning into him and putting pressure. InuYasha finally pulled back and was breathing heavily."You know Kagome?" Kikyo started walking away._

_"Hm?"Kagome responded, still in a daze._

_"This feels like I'm dreaming."With that said InuYasha kissed her one more time. As the stars gleamed down at the two loving couple, twinkling in their happiness. Kikyo ran now, trying to be out of distance before her tears came down. She was so envious of Kagome...but she knew that it was her fault that this had happened._

_InuYasha would still be in love with her if she didn't hurt him in the past. Kikyo already knew that it was Kagome's smile that attracted InuYasha. How Kikyo wished she had Kagome's smile...her smile. Always gleaming and gentle._

_"Oh how I wished I had her smile, her beautiful smile."Kikyo stated, tears prickling down. Kikyo knew she shouldn't cry, so this was her last time she would cry for InuYasha and Kagome. Moving on with her future, that was a special trait Kikyo could do that Kagome couldn't. Kikyo smiled sadly and walked into her home._

_­­­­­--------------------------_

Ahh! Finally! Hehe. Well Here's Kikyo's POV, so you guys wont misunderstand any circumstances between her, InuYasha and Kagome.

_-----------------------_


	8. Teddy Bear

_It's the way you smile._

_Misstress Hanako_

_**Summary: It's the way she's always smiling that makes him think that she never cries, but really behind her eyes, are hidden tears that fall for him.**_

_CHAPTER EIGHT: Teddy Bear_

_InuYasha and Kagome drove towards Kagome's home. As they approached Kagome's home, InuYasha's hand that wasn't driving, grabbed onto Kagome's delicate hands. Kagome turned to InuYasha and smiled, giving his hand a soft squeeze. They stop at Kagome's drive way. Kagome stepped out of the car and turned around o face InuYasha, she bent down to the window and asked him something,_

_"Want to come in and visit? My brother misses you."Kagome said smiling. He nodded and turned off the engine and walked side-by-side with Kagome, their fingers entwined together. _

_Kagome opened up the door and shouted,_

_"Souta! I got a surprise for you!!" Next thing you heard was footsteps running down the stairs._

_"Yes, Nee-chan--!!"Souta gasp as he saw his hero, InuYasha before...in the last two years, Kagome hasn't mentioned a word about him."Inu-no-nii-chan!!!" He ran to InuYasha and hugged him._

_"Nice to see you again too, kid."InuYasha smirked and they all followed Kagome to her room. There sitting on the bed, her pink velvet sheets was...the teddy bear he gave her. It was on their one year anniversary. "You still have that?"InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded giggling and went to it and kissed it._

_"How you doing, Kawaii?"Kagome patted the bear's head. InuYasha looked stunned but abit envious. Souta just chuckled and went to the bed and sat down. He started asking InuYasha whole bunch of questions while Kagome was patting her bear's head and rubbing her finger tips against the soft fur. InuYasha glanced at Kagome and smiled abit._

_Kagome looked at the clock and it read, "9:30 p.m."She glanced at Souta to find him rubbing his eyes._

_"Okay Souta! Way past your bed time."Kagome stated. Souta and InuYasha looked at Kagome._

_"But--!"He was cut off._

_"Don't worry, you'll see InuYasha anytime."Kagome smiled and InuYasha nodded reassuring Souta he would. Souta nodded and went to his bedroom after saying goodnight to the two. InuYasha turned to Kagome who was still holding the teddy bear in her arms._

_"InuYasha..?"Kagome managed to say, staring at the ground. _

_"Yeah?"InuYasha responded._

_"What exactly are we now?"Kagome stared straight into his beautiful golden amber eyes. He looked at her with confusion before taking his time to answer._

_"We are...whatever you want us to be."He responded sitting on the bed._

_"I don't know what I want us to be..."She slurred,"...you decide."She added. _

_"I don't know...all I know is that I just want to be with you."InuYasha said sweetly, and those words melted Kagome's heart. Tears slipping on to Kawaii, her teddy bear. "D-Don't cry Kagome!!"_

_Kagome quickly lached her arms into InuYasha and nuzzled her head into his chest._

_­­­­­--------------------------_

Sorry, short chapter. Didn't get time to write. Been busy lately, and due to procastination also.XD forgive my bad habits!

_-----------------------_


	9. Opportunity or Chance

_It's the way you smile._

_Misstress Hanako_

_**Summary: It's the way she's always smiling that makes him think that she never cries, but really behind her eyes, are hidden tears that fall for him.**_

_CHAPTER Nine: Opportunity/Chance_

_The radio had been on and there came a song that InuYasha would dedicate to Kagome._

_"__Girl I can't imagine being without you  
Girl listen..."_

_InuYasha and Kagome staid in their positions. InuYasha holding on to Kagome and Kagome vise versa. She finally pulled away to look at him in the eye._

_"I didn't know that I was such a weak person, lacking so much  
Even when you looked at me I cried,  
I tried acting tough and pushed you away with harsh words  
Now I'm regretting the childish ways I acted towards you"  
_

_"I want to give us another try..."Kagome spoke. InuYasha's heart ragging with happiness."But...I don't want to go through the same broken process again..."_

_"Kagome...I swear. With all my heart, you are going to be the only one in my heart. You have this whole time, I just haven't really noticed it."InuYasha spoke reassuring on better terms. Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek._

_"You make me smile..."Kagome started. InuYasha looked down at her, confused about why she is bringing this up at a time like this._

_"__The emptiness without you is so great that  
No matter how many nights I spend crying, it continues.."_

_"You make me cry..." His ears planted against his head. "You make me laugh, you make me sad, you make me have happy dreams, you make me have nightmares, you make me angry, you make me happy...You make me hate you."She stopped there to see his eyes widen and the sad, hurt, expression told all."But...you make me love you like no other." With that said, Kagome placed her little hands in his cheeks and turn him to face her, he look at her with surprise, and Kagome smiled at that._

_"I'm afraid of living without you, because I don't have the confidence  
Solely breathing without you is difficult, when you think of me  
Imagine me waiting for you. If you know how I feel, then give me one more chance  
I'll always be here, so come back to me when you please  
My love..."_

_InuYasha placed his hands that fit perfectly with Kagome's on top of her hands and leaned on it. Kagome pulled his face to be straighten with hers, and delicately placed a chaste, sweet, tender, kiss on his lips. Even when she had pulled away, he can still feel her lips tingling on his._

_"After a few days pass, I start to break down and cry everynight  
My tears dampen my pillow so I force myself to smile instead  
But there are still many words I keep in my heart,  
The words that I couldn't say when I looked in your eyes  
Come back, you're my only love"_

_InuYasha pulled Kagome close to him, so she can feel the beat of his heart. Then and there, she could hear it. Beating eruptively fast and she smiled, knowing that it was her who made him feel this way...and no one else._

_He bent down so his hot, shaky breathe was on her ears. Whispering..._

_"My beautiful Kagome, this song was how I felt before any of this gorgeous moment has happened."He said huskily. Kagome blushed a tint pink and nodded._

_"Please come back to your place, I told you once and I'll say it again  
I imagine you in pain right now, trying to be happy  
But it hurts you even more, because our memories together  
Are shown by pictures, and they make you cry, so let me wipe them away for you..."_

_"Oh, InuYasha...you just don't know."Kagome replied. Hugging him closer, and arching her back to feel his warmth._

_"No, Kagome...you don't know, because...I am nearly dead, if it wasn't for you to bring me back to life."InuYasha said back to her chastely._

_"Are you really okay? Would you happen to be hurting like I am?  
There isn't a moment when your face leaves my mind.."_

_"Let this song, speak for me, love."InuYasha said to Kagome, who nodded in return, listening intently._

_"I'm afraid of living without you, because I don't have the confidence  
Solely breathing without you is difficult, when you think of me  
Imagine me waiting for you. If you know how I feel, then give me one more chance  
I'll always be here, so come back to me when you please  
My love..."_

_Kagome's tears started falling.'Oh, InuYasha...is this really true?'_

_"Your warm stare  
The way your hair swept across my cheek  
If only those little things could've stayed,  
Then I would be able to see you anywhere I go  
I'm still waiting for you..."_

_InuYasha embraced this moment, for it speaked all. The song, the tenderness, and...the moment of their love expanding._

_"I'm afraid of living without you, because I don't have the confidence  
Solely breathing without you is difficult, when you think of me  
Imagine me waiting for you. If you know how I feel, then give me one more chance  
I'll always be here, so come back to me when you please  
My love..."_

_InuYasha pulled back to only see that Kagome's tears were all over her cheeks and her eyes were abit red. He used his thumbs to wipe away any excess tear stains on her cheek. He smiled sadly down at her, and she stiffled a sob._

_"Oh, InuYasha...I'm sorry. I hurt you so much."Kagome said softly._

_"No Kagome, I hurt you...I may have nearly died, but your condition may of been worse."InuYasha replied back._

_"We both were at fault."Kagome looked at him and he nodded. She playfully elbowed him,"Hey, you were suppose to say that it was your fault."She winked at him and he chuckled._

_"__**Okay!**__ It's my fault princess, how can I make it up to you?"He smirked as she smiled childly._

_"How about...--"She was cut off._

_"A kiss?"He asked instantly. Kagome glared at him._

_"You give me that, even without me asking."Kagome giggled and he nodded,surprisingly._

_"All I want is for you to...take this opportunity, take a chance, and--"She was cutt off as he placed his lips before hers and kissed her gently, "taking the opportunity and chance, to show her his love to her." That was what she was going to ask, he knew. She was predictable, as was he...but this, was not what she expected. She leaned in, and this kiss...had proven his point of how much he loved her. And it was all she needed..._

_She pulled away._

_"...Point proven."Kagome smirked. InuYasha laughed and hugged Kagome with all his might, knowing now...she was all his, and only his."...InuYasha...I love you." With that said, Kagome kissed him on the lips chastely and snuggled into his warmth as he lept onto the bed. Snuggling closely to her as well, smiling..._

_"...I love you __**more**__ than you'll ever know it, my princess."With that said, InuYasha fell into most longest slumber of peace and tranquility he had ever, since those broken two years of his life. Finally...with a smile on his face._

_­­­­­--------------------------_

_And that is the end. I know it's not much of a "happy" ending, but I couldn't really think of one. So...sorry for the disappointment. Well review! Tell me what you think, if I get enough reviews, then I may start a sequel...if not then I don't think I will. Okay, thank you. It was nice working with you guys. I appreciate these people so much._

_**flying.to.fantasy.**_

_**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx**_

_**xxInuloverxx**_

_**XiXloveXNickXcambellX**_

_**HarlequinQUEEN**_

_**brina11**_

_**darkhanyou27**_

_**better.then.u**_

_**Tipix**_

_**Sheta ley deamon**_

_**fluffyluver666**_

_Most of all, I just want to thank my three favorite reviewers, for always reviewing and giving me ideas. I dedicate this chapter to them three, give a big round of applaus to:_

**_flying.to.fantasy. __xXbeautifullyshatteredXx__ xxInuloverxx_**

_They always reviewed and gave me their opinions or just gave me cute comments about my chapters, that I absolutely simply adore. I want to thank them very much! I appreciate you three very very much! I hope that you read on with whatever story I may have next, you all were great help to always reviewing! So I'm glad, and grateful. Especially to __**flying.to.fantasy. **__because she always commented about what I should put, so I want to thank her and wish her the best! _

_Arigatou, Minna-san. _

_Misstress Hanako♥_

_With much love:Read my upcomind story on __**Summer solstice**__ Thank you very much!_

_-----------------------_


End file.
